


THE SPARKS FLYING

by AgnesClementine



Series: Coldwave Winter week 2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Winter Week 2018, M/M, fire demon!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: “So, what are we waiting for?” Mick asks, breaking the silence.“You’ll see.”“Len.” He says impatiently and Len grins.“It’s a surprise, Mick. Ten more seconds.” He says calmly.Mick grunts. Len doesn’t even have to look at him to know he’s scowling. Mick is not a fan of surprises; though, Len has a feeling he’s gonna like this one.*********************************Prompt for the 20th December- Supernatural beings + fireworks/midnight kiss





	THE SPARKS FLYING

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the 20th December. Let me know what you think and enjoy! :)

 “It’s too fucking cold to go watch the stars, Len.” Mick firmly protests, rooted on the spot in their living room and not showing any signs of moving. It’s not like Len cold move him even if he tried, though.

Len rolls his eyes and wraps the scarf around his neck. He loves the cold, but he’s not a fan of being sick. “You’re a _fire demon_. Thought you can’t get cold.” He points out to Mick.

Mick squirms, caught. “Doesn’t mean I like snow.” He says, frowning.

Len checks his watch, taps his finger on the glass, and turns to Mick once more. “C’mon,” he tries once more and walks to Mick to sling his arms around his neck. His skin is that unnatural kind of warm, radiating and reaching into Len’s core.

Len grins, kisses him quickly on the lips. “Come to the roof with me and I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Mick looks intrigued. Probably for different reasons than Len has in mind, but if a bit of misdirection is what it takes to get Mick to agree... well, then Len’s just gonna have to live with that.

“Hm? So, what do you say?”

Mick rumbles, “Well, when you put it like that…” he trails off and puts his hands on Len’s hips.

Len grins and takes his hand, leading him out of their apartment.

They climb the stairs to the attic and then exit to the roof. It is coated with a fine layer of snow, the air chilly and biting at Len’s cheeks, nose and ears. Mick glares at the snow at his feet like it personally offended him. Len snorts and pulls him closer to the edge, where the view overlooks the docks.

The buildings are obstructing it, but what they’re waiting for is not on the ground anyway.

Len steps in front of him, checks his watch again while Mick sneaks his arms around his waist once more. They’re a minute early; he notes satisfied and bites down on a grin when Mick pulls him in closer.

“Len,” he says, “there are no stars.”

His resolve cracking, he finally allows a small grin, “I know.”

“Huh,” is all that Mick says.

Len shoves his hands in his jacket pockets because his fingers have started to itch with the cold and leans against Mick’s chest. Mick takes his weight without a problem, his warmth seeping into Len like rays of sunlight on a lazy afternoon. He finds a rhythm in Mick’s steady breathing, feeling like they’re the only people in the world.

“So, what are we waiting for?” Mick asks, breaking the silence.

“You’ll see.”

“Len.” He says impatiently and Len grins.

“It’s a surprise, Mick. Ten more seconds.” He says calmly.

Mick grunts. Len doesn’t even have to look at him to know he’s scowling. Mick is not a fan of surprises; though, Len has a feeling he’s gonna like this one.

Mick huffs, surely about to speak up again, when- just on time- an explosion of lights erupts on the night sky in front of them. Mick stills.

The fireworks burst in shades of red, blue, green and yellow all around them, most of them centered above the docks and painting the sky like a canvas.

“Ahh,” Mick breathes out, pleasantly surprised, behind him and Len tips his head back to look at him. His face is relaxed, awe in his features and his eyes have a faint, red glint to them. Like incandescent coals.

He’s staring out at the sky, completely entranced by the fireworks still bursting in the air. So Len startles when he suddenly looks at him.

“New Year’s Eve.” He says, grinning.

“Yep,” Len confirms with a matching grin. “You like?”

“Oh,” Mick starts, one of his hands coming up to cup Len’s cheek, “I do like.” He presses a peck to Len’s lips, “I really, really do like.” He says against Len’s skin, kissing him again.

They kiss until the fireworks almost end, huddled together on the roof and Len’s lips tingle when they pull away.

Mick looks at the sky thoughtfully. “Kissing at midnight on New Year’s Eve is a human custom, right?”

“Mostly, yeah.” Len responds.

Mick grins, happy to have carried out another one of human customs that fascinate him so much. For a demon, he is surprisingly human. It’s a term that Len began associating with him quickly after they met for the first time.

“Nice,” he says and kisses Len again. Len laughs into the kiss.

“Midnight passed.” He manages.

Mick hums, says, “I don’t care,” and just keeps kissing him.


End file.
